Cable-to-cable and cable-to-device sealed electrical connectors are subject to performance issues caused by vibration, motion, and routing of large, heavy, stiff cables (e.g. cables with a cross section greater than 6 mm2). Cable seals used in electrical connectors for large cross section cables can lose sealing compression when cables are moved or routed away extreme angles. Prior art connectors have incorporated plastic retainers which limit cable motion at the cable seal. However, these retainers fit loosely on the cable insulation in order to accommodate various sizes of cable. These loose fitting retainers allow cable vibration to be readily transmitted into the electrical connector terminal causing electrical contact fretting corrosion and/or wear, leading to failure of that electrical connection. Additionally, the prior art connectors usually include an extended connector body terminal tower in order to fully capture the cable seal within its length and allow for insertion of a loose fitting seal/cable retainer. Water from the environment can collect in the terminal tower in the spaces between the seal and the end of the terminal tower. This water can then leak past the seal and cause corrosion of the terminal or cause damage to the connector if the water freezes.
Typically, a loose plastic retainer is used to limit cable motion to maintain sealing performance, but vibration performance is poor, and water can pool in the connector terminal cavity causing cable seal failure. Other previous solutions have included cable seals with insert molded plastic stiffeners, these seals are very expensive, while providing strain relief and vibration dampening of the cable, they do not completely block water pooling in the terminal cavity.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.